Love's a Funny Thing
by ShikaShake15
Summary: How will Lily ever love James Potter the Toerag? It's a long journey of love and hate. However, when Lily discovers these feelings of love it frightens her. Will she confront her feelings or run into the arms of another? JP/LE, SB/OC, and RL/OC.
1. Black Lake

**AN: Warnings: character death will follow suit because we all know the end result of Lily and James tragic and noble sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter book franchise or any of its characters because all are owned J.K. Rowling.**

**Additional Details: I plan for Lily to have a rival, her to have insecurities that normal teenagers have (that of course means flashbacks), and I plan to make her a well in depth character. I also plan for James to go through similar issues and character development: he's going to feel the pressure from being an amazing athlete, Pureblood parental pressure, out growing his bullying ways and changing as a character to win over Lily's heart.**

**Chapter 1: Black Lake**

The night was moderately warm with a light breeze flowing through the air making it just warm enough for it to be enjoyable. The grass danced and flowed like a river with the light breeze. The Black Lake glistened as the frogs croaked and the cascadas practically sang their tune making it seem like a setting that would be appropriate for a secret rendezvous. Snape would have to keep that in mind if things worked out the way he planned tonight.

Unfortunately, this safe environment wasn't on the agenda as Severus Snape dragged his best friend and love of his life with him by her thin and pale wrist. He had to get something off of his chest, the threat of James Potter, among other students, stealing her away from him was always looming and each day that passed was another day that she might consent to one of their advances.

"Sev," Lily whispered, feeling very nervous, "what are we doing here?"

"It's just a little farther," he said as he sped up a bit with his hair swishing by his neck and face smearing grease everywhere.

They were at the Forbidden Forest and Lily— being the rule follower and practically perfect Prefect that she was— was hesitated and pulled her wrist free from Snape's grasp. Snape looked back and saw the fear of being caught and tarnishing her perfect record in her green orbs.

"Sev," she said with her bottom her lip between teeth and unable to meet his dark gaze, "I don't think this is a good idea. Let's go."

Snape's lips curled into a reassuring smile, "It's okay, Lily, we won't get caught. I promise."

His heart was racing as he lead her into a somewhat deep part of the forest, yet the path back was clearly visible. She stared into Snape's eyes and wondered when he would speak, he _was_ the one that urged her to sneak out with him for a private talk.

"Lily, I—"

"Oooh," Sirius said dragging out the word before continuing, "it seems like you have competition Prongsy! Two love birds sneaking out, right?"

"Shut up, Black!" Both of them snapped.

James, Remus and Peter came into view, following their friend.

Of course, James heard what his best friend said and took it too personally. He was getting testy especially seeing her with his worst enemy. Well, the Quidditch player tended to get jealous about Lily with any boy whether it's Snape or not, he's just the icing on the cake.

"What the hell are you two doing in the Forbidden Forest?!" James demanded.

"None of your bloody business!" Lily snapped angrily, "You know, I could ask you four the same thing!"

"You know what—"

"James," Remus whispered to him quietly, "calm down."

Remus had a secret he didn't want the others to know about and James, in his bout of anger, was about to reveal what was going on tonight. Remus was always cautious and always had been ever since he was bitten.

Snape noticed this hesitation and saw it as a weakness, so he said and did something that he felt was right.

"Hmph Potter," he said, "you can't answer a simple question, aren't you pathetic?"

In the next second it went by like a blur... wands were drawn somewhere in the mix, Snape shoved Lily behind him to protect her from harm in an act of love, then James and Sirius both casted hexes in unison and it seemed the duo of doom thought alike as Snape rose into the air like lightening.

However, unfortunately for James, Snape had cast a spell as well that caused a gash to appear on the side of his face.

"You bloody arsehole!" James roared.

That wasn't the worst of it all, the fresh blood in the air and the noises of yelling caused some proud Hippogriffs to emerge from the dark corners of the Forbidden Forest. It seemed that they were deeper into the forest then they thought, well it was too late.

Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were struck with intense and insufferable fear. They all screamed and began to run as fast as they could in a few minutes the issue was that were getting winded. However, Hippogriffs are athletic creatures and when provoked by loud noises they become spitting angry.

The others looked back and saw James stop in front of the herd of Hippogriffs with his wand out ready to take them on; it seemed Sirius had the same idea as he did the same.

"Go! Save yourselves!" James exclaimed.

Lily was about to help and even tried to turn around to do so, but Snape pulled her back with Remus' help too. She fought trying to be brave and helpful like a true Gryffindor, but they weren't having any of it at all.

"Come on, Lily!" Snape said starting to panic.

They ran like the wind and panting harshly. Lily didn't look back as she ran all the way up to the large doors of the castle. She braced herself against the door as she tried desperately to catch her breath.

She wondered where her best friend was and felt panic in her heart. She was about to call out for Severus, but then she saw him gesture to her to go on. A small sound of relief left her lips...

* * *

Lily and James found the exams to be a breeze, but for two entirely different reasons. Lily had been studying since the knowledge of fifth year exams became known to her and spent every waking hour preparing herself for these exams. Now, James on the other hand didn't even bother to study 'til the last moment. That was one of the many things that infuriated Lily Evans when it came to James Potter.

As mentioned before, it was the last day of the exams (finally) and everyone was starting to breath easily again and relax. However, with the stress of their second to last "make it or break it" test, the Great Hall is completely silent as they take their Defense Against the Dark Arts Test.

Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shined chestnut, copper and gold in the bright light. The promises of warm weather and summer time fun were clear and it made it difficult for students to concentrate.

"Five more minutes!" squeaks Professor Flitwick.

James yawns hugely and rumples up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turns in his seat and grins at Sirius who is sitting four seats behind him.

James gave Sirius a thumbs-up and laughed as he was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. James turned back to his seat and started doodling on a spare bit of parchment. He drew a snitch and then traced the letters "L.E." in it. He couldn't get his mind off her no matter how much she infuriates him. She had him running in circles, constantly questioning his actions and he wished she could see that he was not the arrogant jackass she thought him to be.

"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _A__ccio!"_

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off of his feet. Several people laughed at the misfortune. A couple of students at the front desk got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back on to his feet.

"Thank you…thank you," panted Professor Flitwick, "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

James hastily crossed out the "L.E." he had been embellishing and stuffs his exam papers messily in his bag and stood waiting for Sirius. Out of the corner of his left eye he noticed Severus a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitching manner that recalls a spider, and his oily hair was bouncing about his sticky face.

"_What a git_, thinks James with a smirk on his face.

A gang of chattering girls separates Severus from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter as they walked out.

"Did you like question ten Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.

"Loved it," said Remus briskly, "'_Give five signs that identify a werewolf_.'"

"Excellent question," the other two said in unison with a smile.

"Do you think you two managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"Think so," said Remus seriously, "One: there's one in my chair. Two: there's one wearing my clothes. Three: his name is Remus Lupin…"

Peter was the only one who did not laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else—"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" says James impatiently, "You run round with a werewolf once a month—"

"Keep your voice down," implores Remus.

James and his three friends worked their way over to the beech tree and sat down calmly underneath it.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake," said Sirius, "I'll be surprised if I don't get "Outstanding" on it at least."

"Me too," said James.

Even if an "Outstanding" is the highest mark you can possibly get the two dark haired and arrogant boys wouldn't accept nothing but the best.

James put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Snitch.

"Where'd you get that?" Asked Sirius.

"Nicked it."

"Won't you get in trouble for that?" Asked Remus.

James shrugged and he started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were always excellent. Peter watched him in awe, his pudgy face was practically popping with pimply excitement.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank across from the Marauders there was a group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall sat, with their shoes and socks off, and were cooling their feet in the water.

Remus pulled out a book and started reading it. Sirius, on the other hand, stared around at the students mulling over the grass, looked rather haughty and bored. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed it at the last second. Peter was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped loudly and then clapped like one of those toy monkey dolls with the instrument you clap together. After certain periods of time James ruffled his hair again as if to make sure it didn't get too neat and kept looking over to where the girls were by the water's edge.

"Put it away, will you," said Sirius finally as James made a fine catch and Peter let out a cheer, "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement again."

Peter blushed and looked away from the pair since he felt rather embarrassed.

"Fine, if it bothers you," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored," said Sirius, "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book, "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're so bored you could test me. Here…"

The werewolf held out his book.

But Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"If you're so bored Paddy," said James excitedly, "Over there…," he pointed to a clump of bushes, "…is our favorite entertainment."

Sirius's head turned; he became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit and ready to pounce.

"Excellent," he said softly, "_Snivellus._"

Severus was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up ready to gang up on him like true bullies.

Remus remained sitting, staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving he had a faint frown line between his eyebrows.

"All right, Snivellus?" Asked James loudly trying to get everyone's attention.

Severus reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropped his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway in the air when James shouts, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Severus' wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. James smirked and Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta!"_ he said pointing his wand at Severus who was knocked off of his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to view the scene unfolding, James got what he wanted... an audience. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer and nearer. Some looked apprehensive and others entertained at the social reject.

Severus laid panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, whilst James glanced over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went along.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" Said James smirking.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously, "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Severus was clearly unpopular amongst everyone even his fellow Slytherins.

Sirius let loose another bark-like laugh and James smirked again. Severus was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You— wait," he panted, stared up at James with an expression of the purest loathing, "you— wait!"

"Wait for what?" Said Sirius coolly, "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Severus let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes that were so awful that his grandmother would have a heart attack over, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly, "_Scourgify!"_

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, made him gag, and choked him...

"Leave him ALONE!"

* * *

Lily was walking alongside her best friends: Jasmine Winters, Marlene McKinnon, and Mary Pierce. She couldn't be any happier, her friends were with her, the sun was shining, and she felt like she passed her exam with flying colors.

"That fifth question was a no brainer," Lily said easily walking with her friends to the edge of the lake, "everyone knows the distinct difference between a werewolf who inherited the gene to become a wolf and someone who was bitten... duh!"

Her friends rolled their eyes at her intelligence... she wasn't even aware of how truly vast it was.

"Yeah," Jasmine said sarcastically, "sure."

Lily and the other girls flopped down onto the grass and took off their shoes and socks. They dipped their feet into the cool water during the fairly hot day.

"Anyway," Marlene asked her eyebrows were dancing in a suggestive way, "did anything happen last night that was rather interesting. We know you snuck out."

Lily flushed. She didn't want to lie, but how would they deal with knowing that she snuck out to talk to Severus. None of them understood their friendship, he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor, he was nose deep into the Dark Arts and she was far from it, and she was a rather unique beauty and he was greasy and gross. It didn't make sense to the common viewer.

"Please tell me you were out with James!" Mary squealed.

Lily's eyes narrowed at the thought of specifically going out of her way to see James, "Bloody hell no!"

All the girls except Lily exchanged looks between each other. Lily gulped, she knew what that sounded like, it sounded like she was in denial. She answered too quickly... she had to think fast with her sharp mind before they started giving her the _look_.

"I forgot my deodorant in the Prefect bathroom," she said.

They weren't buying it one bit and she got very defensive about it. She was just digging herself deeper into her own grave though...

"I didn't want to be smelly today, would you? Besides, if it was something important I would have told you guys."

Jasmine's brow quirked before she spoke, "Lily, we're not stupid you were up to something."

"I—" she was cut off when she heard laughing and hexes zinging around, "What's going on?"

She got up and knew exactly what was going on. Anger was boiling deep in her belly like a wild fire.

"I'll be back," Lily said slipping on her socks, shoes and walking away.

Lily walked up and set her eyes upon the scene that was unfolding. It was not a duel, it was Potter and Black ganging up on Severus _again_. It irked her to no avail and her temper, like her hair, was fiery.

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James' free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

"Hey Evans, what's up?" Asked James.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, ignoring James' comment all together.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time, Evans," said Sirius coolly.

James glared at him; the boy maybe arrogant, but he really did care.

"What's he ever done to you?" Lily questioned.

"It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" James finally added after a long silence.

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included. Remus, however, did not and continued staring intently at his book trying to ignore it and fight down his guilt.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"OI!" Shouted Sirius.

But it was too late, Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of his face.

James' face spattered his robes with blood. James whirled about in his fit of anger: a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robe was falling over his head and revealed skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.

Many people in the now very large crowd cheered. Sirius and James roared with laughter at the disgusting sight.

Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Only if you go out with me," James challenged.

Lily stood with her hands on her hips, "I would rather date the Giant Squid. Let him down," she ordered again.

She couldn't believe he had the _audacity_ to ask her out after everything he had done to her and her best friend. James Potter was without a doubt the most conceited and insufferable _boy _on the planet.

James sighed and with a flick of his wand at Severus, he fell to the ground, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Severus keeled over again, at once, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.

She had her own wand out now and ready to use it to protect her best friend. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" She demanded.

James sighed again, deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter curse.

"There you go," he said as Severus struggled to his feet again, "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily's heart split in two. He had been her friend! She had helped him and he responded by calling her a Mudblood? Well, if that was the way things had to be then she would just need to accept it.

Lily blinked.

"Fine," she said coolly, "I won't bother in the future and I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus_."

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his was wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologize," Lily shouted and rounded on James, "You're just as bad as he is."

"What?" Yelped James, "I'd _NEVER_ call you a— you-know-what!"

That was when she really stuck it to him good and let out all of her pent up anger and frustrations. Poor James...

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just gotten off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you because you can— I'm surprised your broomstick can even get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" She turned on her heel and hurried away, far upset to remember to dock points from both Houses.

"Evans!" James shouted after her a bit desperately, "Oi, EVANS!"

But she didn't turn or look back with her long red hair swishing behind her. She wouldn't turn back for all the gold galleons in the world.

"What is it with her?" Said James, trying to make it look as though it was a throwaway question of no real importance.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius.

"Right," said James, now looking furious, "Right—"

There was another flash of light, and Severus was once again hanging upside down in the air. Skinny pallid legs, and nasty underwear were visible once again.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James smirked.

The whole crowd jeered except for Remus, who to James, Sirius, and Peter's surprise; closed his book and got up. He walked over to James with determination, the look in his eyes were unwavering.

"Prongs, do you want Lily to ever go out with you?" Whispered Remus so the crowd couldn't hear.

"What? What'd he say?" A few of them asked.

James turned bright red, looked at Remus and nodded.

"Well, as a friend, I suggest that you stop picking fights with Snape," said Remus, "It would prove you don't hex people for no good reason and give her one less reason to hate you."

"But—"

"Prongs," warned Remus, "let it go."

James sighed and waved his wand to free Snape from being hoisted in the air. The crowd groaned because all they wanted was some low grade bully filled entertainment.

"Sorry, maybe next time," said James with a less enthusiastic smirk than before since Lily yet again crushed his fragile ego and heart,"Can't have too much of a good thing."

Remus laughed and ran inside after Lily with every intention of apologizing to her about not helping her defend Severus. Today was the final straw for Remus, her defending Snape finally snapped something inside him because he can't stand the bullying anymore; he just didn't have the courage to do anything about it before.

_I__ can't believe him, he thinks he's the King of the Castle_, thought Lily angrily, _He thinks the whole world will melt at his feet, especially the whole female population._

Lily thought these angry thoughts as she stomps through the sixth floor corridor.

"_And Severus!"_ she exclaims in her mind, _"Nothing more or less than a mean spirited person. How dare he call _anyone_ a Mudblood!"_

It tore her up that she considered herself no longer friends with Snape, but she would not associate with people who spoke to others like they were their inferiors.

Her anger wasn't dissipating at the two people who's caused each other and herself so much grief. All she wanted was to calm down, James to drop off the face of the Earth, Severus to never come into contact with her ever again, and to be left alone to cry.

"Oi, are you alright?" Remus asked as came up from behind her.

Lily's anger began to come down from a boil to a low simmer at seeing another person who was rather neutral in all of it.

The redhead couldn't hold back the tears as she saw the concern in Remus' eyes. So, Remus like any other compassionate person hugged her tightly into him.

"Hey hey," he said softly, "it's going to be alright. Snape was just being stupid."

Lily couldn't help but recall all the memories her and Snape shared together as small children. She wondered how someone so seemingly innocent and nice as a child could turn into someone who practically worships Voldemort's feet.

It hurt, it hurt a great deal more than you think.

**AN: Review please :—)**


	2. Apologies not Accepted

**Chapter 2: Apologies not Accepted**

Lily was picking and preening at her long red hair. She couldn't decide whether to continue to try and make it work with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion or say "bugger it" and put into a ponytail. She chose the latter. It made her look sporty and it caused her to choose plain clothes like usual.

The redhead Muggle-born was waiting for her friends who were held up in the bathroom spending way too much time on their appearance. She rolled her eyes as she knocked on the door demandingly... she was losing her patience.

"We'll be out in a second," Jasmine said.

Lily groaned in annoyance and left the dorm exiting down the spiraling staircase of the Gryffindor Common Room. She hoped down on the leather couch that was available amongst the vacated seats. Beside her was none other than Remus Lupin who was reading one of his many books.

"Lily—" he started calmly.

Said redhead didn't even notice the quiet and still werewolf and when he spoke a shrill squeak left her lips because it surprised her to that level. She clutched her chest as Remus gave a weak smile to her finding it a little amusing.

"Y-you gave me a fright," she said softly.

"Sorry..., I just wanted to know why you're hear."

"Oh, my friends are kind of... you know what, do you want to go on our last Hogsmeade trip of the year? My friends might be _awhile_."

"Sure."

Eventually they ended up in the Three Broomsticks after they visited Honeyduke. and Zonko Joke's Shop. It put a smile on her face for the first time since her confrontation with James, Sirius, and Severus. Remus was glad to be the one to do so considering he felt guilty.

"You know, I never understood your hatred for James," Remus said feeling relaxed after a mug of Butterbeer.

Of course, a mug of butterbeer and because of fun that was had that day she was feeling pretty free spirited. Therefore, she wasn't holding back her voice of hatred toward James Potter the Toerag.

"It's a very long list of reasons I'm sure you've thought about. Why don't I do it alphabetically: arrogant, barfy, condescending, disgusting—"

"Evans," a deep husky voice said that made most girls shiver but made Lily want to vomit, "I didn't know you had so much to say about me... Am I really that much on your mind?"

Lily's face began to flush in embarrassment and anger. She whipped around and her words were dripping with venom as her eyes reflected the utmost contempt for the Seeker.

"I wasn't talking to you, Potter! Mind your own bloody business!" She said directing green daggers for eyes at him.

James and his little trollop Natalie were sitting together. The bottle blonde was not happy whatsoever, she had a thin line for her lips showing off her annoyance. Amber didn't like her _boyfriend _paying attention to another girl especially her rival, Lily.

"Oh, is that you Lily? I didn't recognize you with that frizzy rats nest on your head," she said with a smirk that was superior yet seductive whilst tapping a perfectly manicured forefinger on her arm, "Careful James, you might get attacked by a mouse."

Lily glared at Natalie with such intensity she gave Lord Voldemort a run for his money; the blonde returned the gesture. Hatred and rivalry was evident between them.

"Ladies, ladies," James said, "no need to fight over... there's plenty to go around."

"Shut it, Potter!" Lily snapped again.

Remus began to feel incredibly uncomfortable especially since the girls were beginning to draw in an audience to their little verbal fight. James on the other hand began to feel excited at the prospect of a cat fight over "_him"_.

"Don't tell him to shut up, flat chest," Natalie said.

"Poser!"

"Freak!"

"Pig-faced whore!"

At this point both girls were on their feet and staring each other down with absolute hatred and rivalry sparking between them ready to set off an intense fight. People began to jeer, shout and chant "fight" "fight".

Both girls drew their wands.

"James! Hold her back!" Remus exclaimed grabbing Lily and taking her wand.

"Oh fine," he sighed grabbing and disarming Natalie, "spoil my fun."

"I thought I told you to shut the bloody hell up!" Lily exclaimed viciously.

"Oh Evans," James said, "I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you, Natalie is pretty vicious, flat chest."

The idiot couldn't help it, the girl brought the most desperate and stupidest things to his mind when it came to trying to impress the girl he loves. Lily was practically seething, yet the tears rimming her eyes kept her from saying anything...

* * *

Later that day Lily's anger and need to win against Natalie began to cool down as the hours passed by. She— always blinded by her hatred toward James— began to blame him for provoking such a response and calling her a flat chest too.

Her insecurities were floating to the top. Lily looked down at her chest that only had a very small lump that was supposed to represent her breasts.

The redhead stood and began to walk through the corridor with one destination in mind. She was going to make Natalie _and_ James pay for their horribleness. Then she saw the man she was looking for, Peeves, who happened to be pulling a rug out from under a First Year roaming the vast halls.

_Perfect, just the poltergeist I was looking for_, Lily thought wickedly.

Lily helped the little First Year back up, gave the little boy a gentle smile and told him he better run off if he doesn't want to get pranked again. He ran off and the redhead returned her green gaze towards Peeves who expected to be yelled at or to be tipped off to Filch about his where-abouts. However, that wasn't Lily's intentions.

"Flat chested, chaffy," he practically sang, "what brings you here?"

She forced a smile before saying, "I have a proposition: if you help me with a little prank... I'll make it completely worth your while. Name your price."

Later Lily met up with her friends who were not that pleased with her... at all. Lily flushed and scratched the back of her head with a smile with her eyes closed hoping to come off as cute.

"Sorry guys," she said sitting on the bench next to them, "I was hanging out with Remus."

"Whatever," Jasmine sighed becoming a little annoyed, "you're just in time for the feast."

A devious and uncharacteristic smirk graced her lips, it was right on time.

Just then Peeves the Poltergeist burst through the doors and everyone looked at him. Lily flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder as she looked up at him. She was ready for her vengeance to begin towards James and Natalie.

"Oh Potter you rotter

You and your skank

She's always been such a crank

You'll always try and find someone hotter

It's quite sad but too bad

Always conceited

This seems to need to be repeated

You should be mad

See you rotter Potter!"

Everyone was completely and utterly surprised at this. Some were laughing like Lily and others were in complete silence. The teachers were very similar to the students in this situation: Dumbledore, Slughorn, and Kettleburn were laughing and the rest— especially McGonagall— were rather annoyed by this.

"Out Peeves!" McGonagall roared chasing down the annoying man.

"But my darling Minnie!" He said leaping towards her and planting a kiss on her cheek, "You must have enjoyed it!"

"OUT!" She shrieked and the laughter ceased as Peeves hopped away from her, "Now, I want to know who's responsible this very instance!"

No one intended to fess up, who would? This, of course, was all apart of Lily's anger fueled plan to really stick it to those two and yet come out of the thorn bush smelling like roses.

"Oh Minerva," Dumbledore said with his shining like usual, "it was good and fun entertainment and it's the end of the year..., can't you let this go?"

"Professor Dumbledore, this simple can't go unpunished. It was disgusting and absolutely vile. Something must be done," she said.

Peeves began to start it up again, but McGonagall's patience and tolerance ran out completely and snapped at him again.

"Alright, if no one will admit to this... I'll have to ask Peeves."

"It was Gilbert... Natalie skanky-pants," Peeves sang.

Everyone gasped and Natalie looked absolutely horrified. She didn't expect this whatsoever and that's why Lily was all evil smirks. Score one for Evans and zero for Gilbert.

The owls were hooting, the crickets chirping, the wolfs were howling and the girls in their dorm were doing Wizard-style facials. They were giggling and simply enjoying thoroughly how Natalie got in trouble, the other girls didn't like her either.

"Did you see her face?" Jasmine said taking a bite of one of the left over cucumbers.

"It was priceless!" Marlene exclaimed.

Lily tried to squash the guilt smoldering in her gut; she wasn't a vicious girl or a rule breaker. However, her temper always got the better of her. They weren't always enemies and rivals.

_Lily wasn't always surrounded by friends who cared for her especially when she had absolutely no confidence amongst wizards and witches that weren't Muggle-born like herself. The redhead was crying by herself in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room. Her bangs were messy and covering her forehead trying to make it unable to be seen._

_"Hey, you," a soft voice was sounded, "your name is Lily, right?"_

_Lily looked up to none other than Natalie Gilbert. She was a very popular Gryffindor at the time during their First Year, poor Lily thought she was going to be bullied by her._

_"Y-yes," she said softly._

_"You know, you shouldn't cover up your forehead," she said brushing the redhead's bangs back, "You look so much cuter with them out of the way."_

_The eleven year old flushed in embarrassment and it made her feel a little more confident and better. Lily even accomplished a small smile to grace her lips._

_"Here," Natalie said untying her white bow tied in her blonde hair, "wear this."_

_Lily allowed her to tie the bow to pull back her hair and show off her forehead and face. The blue eyed girl gave a small smile at her correct judgement on appearances._

_"See," she smile and flicked the forehead lightly, "now we can see that big forehead and your nice face."_

_It was an insecurity back then that she had such a wide forehead, kids teased her calling her many awful names such as: BillBoard Brow, Freak Forehead, and Forehead Borehead._

If only things hadn't gone sour between them like it had, Lily and Natalie would be best friends right now, but things did go sour. The girl tried to put out of her mind considering all of the fights they've had in the past.

"Oi, Lily," Marlene said, "are you alright?"

"Fine," she said faking her smile and happiness.

Just then Mary rushes into the Dormitory looking stricken with panic and anxiety. She was panting and looking like she was about to keen over; the staircase was very winding and long.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Lily asked putting down one of her many Muggle magazines.

She removed the cucumbers, picked up the towel to wipe away the green goo on her face and looked at the brunette in front of her. Lily knew this was serious.

"It's Snape, he won't leave unless he sees you. He's threatened to camp out there; I don't know what to do Lily. You need to get rid of him or at least talk to him."

Lily nodded and sighed deeply whilst getting up. She thought she wouldn't have to deal with Severus, but it seems, like usual, he wouldn't give up when it came to her. The redhead walked through the Common Room which of course was freaking out because they knew Severus was out there.

"Look, Lilly's going out there," someone whispered.

The green eyed girl stepped through the portrait hole with determination in her eyes. She had one thing to accomplish and she refused to cry when doing it.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath."

It was night time. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded across her chest in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was and I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just—"

"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends— you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No, listen, I didn't mean—"

"—to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole...

Lily ran through the Common Room and then up to the Dormitory burying her face into the four poster bed. Her friends were completely surprised and thrown off by this, but of course after the initial shock they tried their best to help her.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked cautiously.

"Sev and I are no longer friends!" She practically wailed.

The girl may be tough as nails, but iron rusts from time to time. No one can blame her for crying, she had to end a friendship for the fact that he's drowning in the Dark Arts.

Lily's friends looked at each other back and forth exchanging _the_ look. They were grateful that those two weren't friends anymore: he's full of darkness, she's full of light, he's socially awkward, and she's a social butterfly.

However, the girls weren't going to cheer or celebrate because Lily was clearly upset. They weren't the biggest assholes in the world, obviously.

"It'll be okay," Mary said rubbing her back soothingly, "I'm sure everything is for the best, I promise."

The redhead didn't have the heart to tell her that it truly wasn't for the best in her eyes. She wanted so desperately for them to be the way they were before Hogwarts and when things were simpler...

* * *

James was out on the armchair watching the girl he loves run up the stairs; he along with the others in the Common Room knew who was outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. No one would shut up about it when it became apparent that he wanted to see Lily and was scaring some of the students trying to get into the Common Room.

"Come on, Prongs, it's your turn," Sirius said.

The Duo of Doom was in the middle of a game of Exploding Snap when the redhead retreated back into the Girls' Dormitory.

"I'll be right back Padfoot," James said acidly.

"I'm coming with," he said standing.

James just smirked, "I wouldn't have expected anything different."

They were best friends for life, that would never change and they did practically everything together. That especially includes remodeling Severus' face with cruel hexes and spells.

The two of them were outside of the portrait and a wicked smirk adorned their features as Snape was walking back to the dungeons in tears. Of course, James thought it wasn't enough suffering for making Lily cry like that. He was always blinded by his particular need to bully Severus.

"You or me first?" Sirius whispered.

"I believe it's your turn, Padfoot," James smirked.

With that said Sirius pointed his wand at the slumped over back that was retreating in shame.

"_Levicorpus_," Sirius whispered with a smirk of self satisfaction.

By Severus' ankles he went up into the air and before he could scream James came out from behind the corridor and hit him the paralysis hex. It brought a horrible sense of pride in the Duo of Doom.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," James whispered the incantation.

The greasy boy resembled a floating log as he remained in the air unable to do anything. James and Sirius smirked wickedly and triumphantly at their accomplishment at bullying the weaker for insulting one of their fellow Gryffindors and James' crush.

"That's what you get, Snivellus," James said rather viciously, "You shouldn't have made Evans cry."

"That's what this was all about, Prongs?" Sirius asked, "Fine by me..."

The boys began to return back to Gryffindor Tower in quiet fits of laughter since there was still the issue of being caught by one of the teachers for being out late at night. Even if the boys don't care about rules and being caught they still wanted to feel like they won in every single way which means they don't want to get detention. Either way, they were laughing at their cruelty towards Severus.

However, despite this being a frequent hobby for Duo of Doom, James felt a small prickle of guilt when he saw Lily's insanely angry face when she would get the news about him cursing Severus...


End file.
